<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What She Wants, She Gets by niteynyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363110">What She Wants, She Gets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx'>niteynyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Facials, Genderbending, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xayah and Rakan can't help but fuck whenever and wherever an opportunity strikes them. After watching the two lovebirds fuck mid-match, Ahri decides that she wants what Rakan has. She takes more than just Xayah away from her. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Xayah (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nitey's Commissions [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, babe,” Xayah groaned out, long and raw, just like the way her long term boyfriend was pounding her wet little cunt with his long, thick and unprotected dick. “C’mon and give it to me harder,” she urged him without a hint of pride, only slutty abandon. The vastayan rebel was on her hands and knees in one of the tall grass bushes on Summoner’s Rift, her clothes pulled aside here and there to expose her lush tits and soaken wet pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing in the world that she and Rakan loved more than each other, it was fucking. The two of them went at it like rabbits whenever they could find a moment to fit in a quickie -- though to be frank, they still went at it whether or not they could find an appropriate moment. Such as right then and there, when they were supposed to be facing off against the combined might of Soraka and Heimerdinger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The combined might of Soraka and Heimerdinger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sheer absurdity of that thought made Xayah laugh out breathlessly as Rakan rammed his cock into her pussy repeatedly. The bright noise was immediately cut by her hoarse gasp as her skilled boyfriend punished her for the sheer audacity of </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to laugh while he was just short of hilt deep inside of her, giving her ass a sharp slap and angling his hips to make sure his next thrust hit her G-spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that, Xayah?” Rakan growled out, reaching forward to grab a handful of her deep red hair and yank her head back with it. “Cum on my dick and scream out my name, girl,” he demanded, slapping his girlfriend’s thick vastayan ass again and again until each thrust of his cock had her squealing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh fuck, Rakan!” Xayah’s squealing reached a crescendo, rising higher and higher into her throat until she was screaming out her lover’s name, her fingers curling and drawing fresh furroughs into the dirt beneath her as her cunt exploded around Rakan’s dick. A second later, it exploded inside of her as he dumped the day’s third load of cum inside her, making sure she would have a wet and messy reminder of their love when they got back to lane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them eased back afterwards, with Xayah leaning back against Rakan’s belly, one arm slipping up and behind his head to slide into his hair. They murmured sweet nothings to each other as they cuddled, taking just a few more minutes to enjoy the feel and warmth of one another, ignoring their team’s warnings of a missing midlaner. They weren’t worried about getting ganked. As far as they knew, the enemy team didn’t even have vision of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet. Cute, even. It made the roaming midlaner’s black and wicked little heart melt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri certainly did have vision of them, but she decided against ganking them. Watching the two lovebirds fuck only served to make the nine-tailed kitsune horny as all hell, and with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> specific tastes… well, her needs would just have to wait. At least until after the match. She licked her own juices off her fingers and slipped her panties back up her thighs, barely bothering to adjust her skirt before heading back to midlane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was going to be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Xayah opened her eyes and squinted her half-awake eyes against the sunlight sneaking into their room through the window. What time was it? Not that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> really mattered. Not the numerical time, anyway. Slowly, she slipped Rakan’s arm off of her and rolled over to face him, barely looking at his handsome face. As much as she loved him, it was time for their pre-breakfast quickie. And since she was awake first, well, why not suck his cock?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, babe,” Xayah purred out, her voice heavy with sleep, like she might have been more cat than bird. She loved to whisper those words as much as she loved to scream them out in the middle of getting slammed by Rakan’s perfect cock, or while she was bouncing on his dick and clawing at his broad chest. They were also the perfect way for Xayah to start her day -- because they were sure to get Rakan hard, if he wasn’t already. Her hand slipped down and between Rakan’s thighs, intent on grabbing his cock and stroking it as it came to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers slowed, then paused altogether. Something felt wrong. Something down there felt seriously, seriously wrong -- smooth, where she expected her beau to have firm flesh and solid muscle. Furrowing her eyebrows, she spread her fingers out over Rakan’s pubic area. Not only was his skin surprisingly soft, but so were his pubes -- his short and curlies were still short, but far more trim, far more groomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” she whispered. Rakan grunted sleepily, and even that noise sounded wrong. Softer, not so masculine. A small frown curved Xayah’s pink lips. She kept exploring down Rakan’s body, expecting to find the familiar warmth of his cock, whether it was soft or hard. What she found was familiar, but not in the way she expected it to be. Soft… damp… it wasn’t familiar because it was Rakan’s cock, it was familiar because Xayah had plenty of experience handling cunts. Her own cunt, to be sure, but a cunt was a cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her finger slid over Rakan’s clit, and her boyfriend let out a soft gasp. “Xayah?” Rakan murmured, her voice far more throaty than Xayah would have expected. “Izzat you? Gods, but that feels good,” she half-whispered, half-moaned. “Keep going, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah didn’t keep going. She instead froze, then slowly shifted around so she could half sit-up and push back the sheets to get a real look at what was going on down there. It wasn’t enough to feel Rakan’s pussy; she had to see it to believe it -- and there it certainly was when her eyes got down that far. Slowly, she blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rakan had a pussy. His cock was nowhere in sight. But he didn’t just have a pussy. His -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> hips -- were wide and womanly, even moreso than Xayah’s own hips. The vastayan rebel blinked her eyes and slowly trailed her eyes up Rakan’s belly. His rock solid abs were now soft and feminine ripples, and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>breasts</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Rakan had </span>
  <em>
    <span>breasts</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah swallowed hard and raised her eyes just a bit higher. Her gaze hit Rakan’s face just as she opened her gorgeous, gorgeous eyes with their thick, long lashes. The masculine jaw and thin lips that Xayah had come to know and love so much were softened. Rakan’s face was far more rounded, her lips now fuller and bowed. Her boyfriend -- her </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- smiled the same sleepy smile she always gave Xayah when she woke up and stretched her legs out, murmuring. “Hey, sexy. Why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be real,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xayah thought to herself, even as she gave Rakan’s clit another tentative rub. Rakan didn’t grunt or groan like she would have expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Instead she gasped, the noise sharp and girlish. Even that wasn’t enough to convince Xayah she wasn’t just having a nightmare. It needed to go a step further. Slowly, she slid her fingers down from Rakan’s clit and drew her digits along Rakan’s dewy lips. She sought to slide them right into her slick cunt and found her fingers were more than welcome; Rakan’s tight fuckhole practically sucked them in and swallowed them up. Their warm clench around her fingers convinced her she wasn’t in a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah swallowed, then slowly drew her slick fingers out of Rakan’s cunt, ignoring her whine of dismay and squirming hips. Even though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was happening, it wasn’t enough for her to just feel the evidence. She had to see the proof -- really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> see the proof. Girding herself, she raised her fingers and stared at the natural lubrication practically drooling out of Rakan’s cunt, thin and fragile strands connecting from her pussy to what had already been smeared over Xayah’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vastayan rebel could feel the color leave her cheeks, her head suddenly feeling faint. Her boyfriend, Rakan the Charmer had somehow and completely inexplicably become a woman overnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Rakan moaned out, her sleepiness still heavily coloring her phone sex perfect pitch. “Why are you stopping? C’mon, don’t edge me at this hour of the morning.” Her hand slipped down towards her groin, grabbing clumsily at the air where her cock should have stood up straight and tall in its woody morning glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, in some remote part of Xayah’s brain that wasn’t occupied with trying (and of course failing) to process what was going on, she realized Rakan was as of yet unaware of what happened. Slowly, Xayah opened her mouth. She had to tell him-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t just let him fumble around his-- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> groin until she discovered first hand that his once proud cock was just gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what? Xayah reached out and grabbed her wrist before her fingers could drop down to her skin. “L-listen, Rakan, I think-- your cock, it’s uhm-- oh, gods.” She had no idea what she could possibly tell him that wouldn’t freak him out and wouldn’t freak her out. “It’s kind of-- Rakan, your FUCKING COCK IS MISSING,” she wailed, unable to hold herself back any longer. “YOU DON’T HAVE A COCK! I WOKE UP AND Y-YOU’VE GOT STUPID TITS, A-AND-- ohmygods, ohmygods, FUCK.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rakan stared at her, uncomprehending, before suddenly reaching between her legs with her other hand. When she touched the lips of her cunt, she fainted on the spot. Her head never even left the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later That Morning…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand,” Rakan whispered. Though she and Xayah sat at their kitchen table with a hearty breakfast spread set out before them, neither of them could muster up any real form of hunger. They only made it as a part of their normal routine; the two made breakfast the same way they did everything else. They did it together, a dynamic duo that worked like one entity. The same way they fucked, frankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Xayah murmured, subdued, awkwardly aware that Rakan had her hand thrust between her own thighs and was playing with her pussy, trying to come to terms with its existence. “I just… yeah, babe. I don’t know. We’ll figure it out,” she promised, though she had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could possibly do that. She cleared her throat and promised it again, firmer, her voice far more confident even though it was empty. “We’ll figure it out, babe, but for now could you-- I mean, you know-- stop touching yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, uh, sure.” Rakan slid her fingers out from her borrowed panties, though it was only a minute or two before her slick digits were back at it again. “You know what the weirdest thing about this is, babe?” she asked, right when Xayah had finally willed herself to cut her eggs and chew something. Something about the question made her swallow again and put down her utensils, certain she was about to lose her appetite somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Xayah told her, giving her (currently not) boyfriend her undivided attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it,” Rakan whispered. “Like that whole-- phantom limb thing, you know? Except--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phantom cock?” Xayah half-interjected, half-finished, her skepticism as plain writ on her face as it was in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Every time I’m touching it--” Rakan began to explain, shifting forward, one elbow on the table while the other was planted on her thigh for ease of access to her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, please, stop touching it while we’re eating,” Xayah nearly begged. She wouldn’t have even cared if it was really his cock. Most mornings, they got handsy with each other while they were cooking, and more than once Rakan fried bacon while Xayah was on her knees before him, busily sucking his cock underneath his apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, the point is,” Rakan continued on, slipping her fingers out of herself and lifting her damp digits into plain view, gesturing wildly as she articulated </span>
  <em>
    <span>the point</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Little drip drops of moisture flicked this way and that with her movements, making Xayah flinch back as a few hit her skin, and certainly some hit her food. She lost her appetite, just as she expected to. “When I’m touching my pussy--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah closed her eyes. “Don’t say that,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This vagina</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rakan corrected herself, which was somehow even worse, but Xayah couldn’t make herself object to the clinical precision. “I feel it. My cock, you know? Like-- someone else is touching it, somewhere else. It’s so--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your phantom cock.” Xayah’s shoulders drooped, anxious and stressed about the loss of her most prized possession, her boyfriend’s dick. She had heard about phantom limbs before, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was just a trick of the mind, the body remembering things it had yet to realize it had lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rakan said, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand -- the one previously above the table -- diving back between her thighs when she was sure Xayah wasn’t watching closely enough to notice it. She couldn’t get over the strange sensation. “It’s so weird,” she whispered, slipping her fingers into her wet cunt once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only miles away in a rented tavern room, Ahri was jacking off her new cock. She was enamored with it; the spell she cast on Rakan stole not just his dick, but every aspect of his masculinity, condensing it into the perfect form for Ahri’s body, thick and red and perfectly vulpine. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the spell kicked in and led Xayah to her. She meant to get out of bed and do a few things in preparation of that, if not just find another willing bitch to tide her over -- but every time she went to get up, she felt Rakan fingering herself through their new magical connection and couldn’t resist herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Next Day…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah scrubbed at her face with the heel of her hands, annoyed and impatient as she sat alone at the local watering hole. It had only been twenty-four hours since Rakan had been transformed into her new form, and thus far her boyfriend had been far too distressed (and frankly far too horny) to help Xayah search for answers. Rakan didn’t even want her to ask any mages or inquire with the Summoners’ Institute about his condition, sure that it would damage their reputation as an S Tier bottom lane. It was, in her opinion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cared more about her boyfriend’s wellbeing than their reputation and would happily take the humiliation on the chin if it solved their problems. Having access to his cock was a close second priority to Rakan’s wellbeing, of course, just like her love for sex was a close second to her love for Rakan. Xayah sucked in a breath and then puffed it out, staring into her drink. She wasn’t just annoyed and impatient; she was frustrated and tense as a coiled snake. It had been years since she went more than eight hours without some kind of sexual release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her had been tempted to grind herself on Rakan or plant her pussy on Rakan’s face, but Rakan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking obssessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with poking and prodding and fingering her pussy that Xayah’s own cunt felt jealous. She had too much pride left to compete with Rakan’s pussy for Rakan’s attention, and really, that had to be the stupidest thought that she had ever had. “This sucks,” Xayah muttered to herself, finally picking up her glass and taking a sip of the powerful alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had left Rakan at home, hoping she might be able to pick up some rumor in town -- but if there was a magical dick-stealing flu going around, no one was gossiping about it in the tavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good suck,” someone whispered into Xayah’s ear, startling her so much that she jumped a half-inch in her chair and spilled part of her drink all over her clothes. Ahri giggled as she alighted her thick ass on the stool beside Xayah’s, leaning forward on the bar and cushioning her jaw on the palm of her hand. She smirked, watching a flustered Xayah quickly begin to pat down the damp spots on the belly of her dress to dry herself. “Please,” the nine-tailed kitsune all but purred, running her tongue over her full lips before raising her dark brows inquisitively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more, little birdy,” Ahri whispered, almost sing-song, reaching a hand out to boldly and flirtatiously trail her fingertips over Xayah’s thigh. At the same time, one of her fluffy tails lifted, its tip darting up to tickle just under the vastayan rebel’s chin. “Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alllll</span>
  </em>
  <span> about suc--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off,” Xayah squirmed back on her stool, but she didn’t have far to go without simply falling off it. She dropped the napkin and pushed Ahri’s hand off of her, lifting her other hand to grab her tail and move it away in turn. “Keep your hands to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much scorn in her voice in spite of the cussing. Ahri was the most flagrant slut in the League and loved to tease the other champions in whimsical if not downright lewd ways, from excessive flirting to outright groping. More than once, Xayah had been ambushed by Ahri in the showers and had her tits assessed or her ass spanked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of it was so excessive to the point of outright comedy. It was hard to get mad at Ahri, and harder to stay mad at her. That had less to do with her natural charms and more to do with her magical influence, of course, but Xayah didn’t know that. She rolled her eyes as Ahri sat back, smiling like a cat with a mouse. “What are you doing here? This is hardly your neck of the woods,” she said, grabbing the napkin again and continuing to pat at her top. “This is going to stain,” she muttered. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know.” Ahri’s smile grew slightly crooked. “Just some… business. I’ve got a room upstairs and a change of clothes, if you don’t want to sit around in wet clothes all day,” she offered, like she hadn’t caused the spill on purpose; if Xayah hadn’t jumped, she would have ‘accidentally’ knocked the glass over with a flick of her fluffy white tails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Xayah said after a moment, shifting and getting up from her stool, abandoning the napkin outright. Even though she was sure Ahri would take advantage of her getting changed in some way, it was just going to be Ahri being Ahri, right? And besides -- who better to know about strange, sex and gender related magic than the sensuous kitsune? If she played her cards right, she’d be able to milk some information from Ahri without having to reveal what had befallen Rakan. “Okay. Lead the way.” She could trust Ahri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she could just tell her outright? She could definitely trust Ahri. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nose twitched. She thought nothing of it. Naturally, Xayah was unaware of Ahri’s magical charms affecting her mind in subtle ways -- and how her nose, through Ahri’s spell, led her straight to Rakan’s missing cock. It was no coincidence that she decided to get a drink in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> specific tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minutes Later…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, um. I had a question,” Xayah said as she slipped behind the dressing screen in Ahri’s room, removing her cloak and tossing it to hang over the screen. She paused only a moment before starting to slide her dress down her toned body; Ahri had seen her naked often enough, and besides, Xayah just knew that she could trust the other woman. It was silly to worry about Ahri peeking, because her peeking was a foregone conclusion -- but it was definitely going to be innocent and, at best, fishing for a reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re real,” Ahri answered noncommittally, shuffling some clothes around inside her closet on the other side of the room. -- just enough to make some noise. She had no intent of loaning the vastayan rebel a dress; she just wanted Xayah in her birthday suit and at her mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re real-- gods, not about your breasts. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is about sex, you know,” Xayah scoffed, stepping out of her dress and bending down to pick it up. It joined her cloak. She rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet, absently running her hands over her increasingly warm nude body. She didn’t bother with panties most days, and as a vastayan she wasn’t worried about her perfectly perky titties sagging; bras were reserved for days where she wanted to enhance their shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her bottom lip, briefly grazing her fingers over her wet pussy, all too aware once again how long it had been since she had last cummed. More than a day, gods forbid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, kettle. Ask this pot your question,” Ahri took a step back from her closet, and then another, turning on her heel and sashaying her way over to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah rolled her eyes at the sass, but didn’t bother to try arguing the point. She was right, after all; Xayah knew how hypocritical those words were the moment they left her mouth. Here she was, freaking the fuck out about her boyfriend’s missing dick and the severe lack of dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was getting because of it. Anyone who had ever fought on the same team as her and Rakan knew exactly how often the two snuck in a quickie. “Have you, uh-- ever heard of someone going to bed as a man and waking up as a woman?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri grinned to herself, holding back the immediate laughter that threatened to bubble out of her throat. She didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ruin her forthcoming moment. She mastered her face lest her expression give her game away and stilled her swaying tails, then peeked around the corner of the screen. “Overnight genderswapping, hm?” she wondered, her gaze landing on Xayah’s cunt and her caressing fingers right away. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her grin slipped through her attempts to restrain it. “Don’t mind me,” she cooed, slipping around the screen and stepping into Xayah’s personal space. “Lost his dick, grew some tits?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Xayah swallowed, quickly using her hand to shield her pussy from view. She knew it was too late and that Ahri had already seen exactly how horny she was. After a pause, she brought her other arm up to cover her perky breasts too, her nipples so hard that she was sure they could cut diamond, but she was just a moment too late. Ahri had taken another step into Xayah’s bubble, her tails spreading out behind her. One shot forward and curled around the vastayan’s forearm, pulling it away from her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are fantastic,” Ahri cooed as she took hold of Xayah’s tits, digging her nails into them roughly. “Were Rakan’s bigger or smaller than yours?” she asked over the rebel’s gasping, squealed surprise. Another one of her tails came out, grabbing Xayah’s other wrist and wrenching it away from her pussy, leaving her damp lips exposed to the air once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop it--” Xayah hissed out, fighting against the surprisingly superior strength in Ahri’s tails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xayah,” Ahri whispered as she continued to roughly palm the other woman’s breasts, moving her face in close to hers. “Do you trust me? Do you want my help with this, with getting Rakan’s masculinity back? Because if you do, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trust me.” Her voice pitched even lower, far more throaty, as her lips went lower, touching on Xayah’s throat. “There’s only a few ways to break that kind of spell, and this is one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to say it,” Ahri purred, right before nipping into Xayah’s neck and pressing her lips firmly against her fair flesh, sucking hard with every intent on leaving a lasting mark, one that Xayah would have difficulty hiding from Rakan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck,” Xayah gasped out. “Ahri, I can’t-- fuck, ow,” she hissed and groaned, but her resistance all but faded away. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> had it been…? Almost thirty hours? Even though Ahri wasn’t touching her cunt, it was almost enough for Xayah that someone was touching her at all. “F-fine,” she bit out, squirming her hips in hopes of somehow getting one of those tails between her thighs. “I trust you. Fuck, that’s--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mark made, Ahri’s teeth and lips left Xayah’s skin after one more rough bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Xayah then yelped out in surprise as two more of Ahri’s tails grabbed her and were quickly joined by another pair, pushing her down to her knees before Ahri. They peeled back, though Ahri took a step forward as though to compensate for their sudden absence. The kitsune reached down to the hem of her dress and slowly began to shift it up her lean thighs, inch after inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she going to make me kiss her clit or something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xayah grimaced, her fresh hickey aching. “Ahri, I don’t--” she began to whisper. She had no intention of cheating on Rakan with another woman. She didn’t even have any interest in them; while women were certainly pretty to look at, she wasn’t the least bit attracted to-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Xayah whispered, shocked by what she saw when Ahri abandoned all pretense and hiked her skirt up around her waist. Xayah had expected to see a wet pussy between Ahri’s thighs, not a massive red doggy dick, stiff as stone. Freed from its confines, it bobbed into the air, her heavy nutsack hanging beneath it and clearly filled with cum. Xayah’s mouth fell open, her jaw slack as she stared in sheer awe at the dick before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dwarfed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rakan’s meat. Xayah had her share of cocks before Rakan, and it fucking dwarfed all of those cocks, too. What confused her most was that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahri naked in baths and showers before, and she certainly wasn’t packing anything like THIS at the time. She blinked her eyes and then swallowed, suddenly aware that her mouth was watering. It smelled so-- good. Would it taste half as good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty nice, don’t you think?” Ahri purred, dropping her long and elegant fingers to run along her ridiculous endowment. “Just a bit of magic to help us fix Rakan,” she explained in a whimsical singsong, taking her shaft in hand. “You want to fix Rakan, don’t you? Get rid of his tits, get him his cock back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Xayah whispered, unable to take her eyes off Ahri’s dick. Slowly, her hands went down to her thighs, her fingers curling into their muscle as though gripping them might keep her stable. A dim part of her mind was acutely aware that some part of this was just-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was putting it mildly. Something here was profoundly fucked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you,” Ahri whispered back, her eyebrows rising and her eyes widening just so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Xayah repeated louder, finally taking her eyes off the head of Ahri’s doggy dick to meet her gaze, her resolve clear. She would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make Rakan right again, literally anything. After a brief pause, she mentally reminded herself that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anything to make Rakan right again, short of sucking that glorious dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more time. Make me really hear it,” Ahri hummed, bobbing her dick in hand, readying herself. “Shout it.” And just as Xayah began to open her mouth, Ahri flicked her wrist and sent her hard cock almost whipping through the air, clapping loud and hard against Xayah’s cheek. The vastayan rebel gasped out in surprise, blinking several times in shock and quickly swinging her gaze up to glare at Ahri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that f--mmphm!!” Within seconds of Xayah opening her mouth to complain, Ahri thrust forward and filled her mouth with her mighty meat, brute forcing her way right into Xayah’s throat with a sigh of satisfaction. She reached down and curled her fingers into Xayah’s hair, finally letting her grin resurface as she enjoyed the wet warmth of Xayah’s mouth and the tightness of her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” Ahri cooed, “this is just part of fixing Rakan. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to trust me. I didn’t do that because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, and believe me, it hurt me more than it hurt you. Now, blink once if you understand and if you’re ready to continue. It’s only going to get worse before it gets better,” she warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah hesitated, then slowly blinked her eyes, trying as hard as she possibly could to ignore the delicious taste and somewhat familiar taste on her tongue. She was utterly failing and could only hope that Ahri didn’t notice how much harder her nipples had gotten; her pussy itself was hidden between her thighs, flushed dark red and practically drooling, its moisture dripping down to the floor. Whatever Ahri had to do -- whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to do -- it was all going to be for Rakan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good slut,” Ahri praised, running her clawed fingers through Xayah’s hair with a facsimile of gentleness before roughly shoving herself inches deeper into the vastayan’s sweet throat. She relished the way that Xayah gagged around it and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but the latter would simply not do for the kitsune’s purposes. For all her flirty behavior and charms, she was a sadistic bitch at heart and couldn’t very well let Xayah escape from the humiliating reality she now faced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was exactly what Xayah was trying to do. Part of the reason she closed them was her physical discomfort, but the driving force was wanting to pretend the yummy dick that was pressing her tongue down wasn’t attached to Ahri. She wanted to pretend that it was Rakan’s cock, that she wasn’t in some random inn room cheating on her boyfriend for the first time. Her fingernails dug harder into her thighs, as though staving off the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri drove herself an inch deeper, far past where Rakan’s cock ever went, then pulled herself free of Xayah’s throat and her lips with a soft pop. She took a step closer to the vastayan rebel, one hand grasping her shaft again. “You’re just a cock hungry whore, aren’t you?” the fox hummed to the bird, patting Xayah’s cheek with the crown of her cock several times before smearing it over Xayah’s full pursed lips, leaving them messy with a mixture of Ahri’s precum and Xayah’s own saliva. “Come on,” she whispered with just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of restrained glee escaping her voice. “Say it, you fucking slut. Rakan’s cock depends on it. Look me in the eye and say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she wasn’t lying, was she? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rakan’s dick in her mouth, whether or not Xayah would ever learn it. Just -- different. Magic bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not--” Xayah gasped, sucking in a deep breath the moment Ahri gave her a chance to breathe through her throat, her airway no longer obstructed. Her eyelashes fluttered before her hazy gaze could fix upward and meet Ahri’s cruel, vulpine eyes. She bit briefly at her swollen bottom lip, then swallowed down another quick breath and mumbled. “Okay, okay. I’m a cock hungry whore,” she told Ahri, scarcely audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitsune’s long, meaty cock thwacked against her cheek once more. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not whisper it,” the fox hissed, lifting her cock straight up and stepping in even closer to Xayah, so close that her balls were now pressing up against Xayah’s lips. She rested the length of her dick along Xayah’s gorgeously feminine features, running along the side of her nose and covering one of Xayah’s eyes with her shaft. “Give them a kiss and then fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you braindead hussy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah winced, then closed her eyes again, her cheeks already burning red. “Okay, okay,” she whispered, half-expecting her low tone to earn her another immediate cockslap, but it seemed like Ahri was giving her a moment of mercy. She swallowed, then pressed her lips against Ahri’s scrotum and kissed it haltingly. For all the debaucherous hijinks she got into with Rakan, she would never kiss his nutsack, let alone put her tongue--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a little tongue, bitch, and then say it. Say it and beg to suck my cock for Rakan’s sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Xayah reluctantly obeyed her orders, darting her tongue out and running its tip along the wrinkled flesh of Ahri’s scrotum. When she felt the kitsune apply a little pressure to the back of her head, she realized it wouldn’t be nearly enough to satisfy Ahri. And if she didn’t satisfy Ahri, how could she possibly help Rakan? Swallowing what was left of her pride, she opened her mouth wider and ran the broad flat of her long tongue over Ahri’s balls, still trying and still failing to ignore how scrumptious it tasted. If it was Rakan, she would have ended up eagerly taking him right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what she told herself. She told herself she wasn’t eagerly giving Ahri’s testicles a tongue bath, but that was exactly what she was doing. She went above and beyond what she was called to do, leaving them damp all over. “Please,” she groaned out after going over them twice more, staring up into Ahri’s sadistic face. “P-please, Ahri, let me suck your dick. I’m just-- a cock hungry whore,” she said before biting her bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For Rakan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself, with far less confidence than she would have liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, bitch,” Ahri cooed, taking a half step back, dragging her dick down Xayah’s face until its crown was pointing right at her lips. “Suck it like you suck Rakan’s cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah sucked in another tiny breath, then leaned forward with her hands pressed against her thighs. She pressed a small kiss to the very tip, her tongue darting out from between her lips to tickle its cum-shooting slit with the tip of her tongue. Taking Ahri’s soft groan as encouragement, the vastayan rebel continued the teasing for several seconds before opening her mouth wider and leaning forward to take the crown of Ahri’s doggy dick into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good slut,” Ahri murmured, trailing one hand right behind Xayah’s ear to scratch her like a favored pet. “You’re a quick learner when it comes to cock, aren’t you? Honestly, bitch, you might be a cock savant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah lidded her eyes, sealing her lips around Ahri’s shaft and trapping the crown of her cock right inside her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A cock savant?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It almost made her snort through her nostrils, but she caught herself, fearful of another slap of Ahri’s mighty meat. She took to laving her tongue over the conical crown, leaving it as well-polished as Ahri’s balls before she began to take more of Ahri into her mouth. It was so big that she wasn’t sure she could deepthroat it without Ahri forcing her like she did before, but the first few inches went down with surprising ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Xayah thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get addicted to the taste of this thing. It’s so much-- it’s just so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She only barely caught herself from comparing it to Rakan’s cock. That would be a dangerous, slippery slope for her to go down. Tentatively, Xayah slid one of her hands up from her thigh to Ahri’s leg and then a bit higher, grasping the base of her shaft. Letting her eyes drift shut, she focused on sucking and slowly fucking her throat with those first few inches, her hand jerking the shaft in equal measure, finding sweet relish in each of Ahri’s microreactions -- the kind of shit she would have missed if Ahri’s dick wasn’t lodged in her airway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox went quiet, her breathing growing deeper and harsher. Somehow, Xayah missed that -- maybe because of the hungry aching in her ignored cunt. Feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest and in her veins, she tentatively slipped her other hand down her thigh and towards her soaken pussy, inching closer and closer to her clit. It was fine for her to get off like this, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rakan wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she really was a slut -- no -- well, maybe -- she stopped thinking when her finger hit her pleasure buzzer and a shiver worked through her body. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive after all of Xayah’s neglect, and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ahri ripped her way back out of Xayah’s throat, making her cocksucker blink and squawk in surprise seconds before the kitsune delivered another harsh cockslap to Xayah’s cheek. This one had surprising force behind it, and with Xayah so caught off guard it left her reeling. The hand on her pussy hit the floor to catch her weight before she could fall over, with Ahri’s cock released in the process. “What the fuck--” she began to growl at Ahri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you dumb whore,” Ahri snapped back, laying another cockslap into Xayah’s cheek and ensuring she would have a mushroom-shaped bruise there for the rest of the day. The vastayan rebel quieted and glared up at Ahri as she pointed her dick at Xayah’s face, stroking herself furiously. For a second, still rattled by the cockslap, Xayah didn’t understand what Ahri was doing or why she was doing it -- Xayah was just starting to get into the swing of things, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the first rope of hot white cum shot out of Ahri’s dick, almost hitting Xayah’s eye. She hissed out in shrill surprise. It was close enough to hitting her iris that sticky strands were left on her eyelashes, and she knew better than to take any chances with getting cum in her eyes. She squeezed them shut as Ahri continued to fire rope after rope of her vulpine seed, coating Xayah’s face with her white paint -- and then her chest, leaving her breasts equally sticky, and then her --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Xayah gasped out, “how much can you cum-- fuck!” The second she questioned the quantity, Ahri angled her cock just so and sent the last few spurts of thick creamy glazing right at her open mouth. By reflex, Xayah swallowed the bit that got inside her mouth while the rest stuck to her lips, cheeks and jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, they were both silent, then Xayah slowly opened her eyes and hesitantly peered at Ahri through the cum dripping across her vision. “What a good cocksucker you are,” Ahri sighed as she continued stroking her dick until it went soft, and then her tails shot out from behind her, grabbing Xayah carelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you--” Xayah began to shout, only to find the tip of one tail shoving into her mouth and gagging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some preparations to make,” a well-satiated Ahri explained as she turned, lofting Xayah in her powerful tails as she made her way to the door. “Some things Rakan will need. So--” she said as she opened the door and swung her hips, her swaying tails carrying Xayah out of the room. “You go home, and I’ll come see you two later. Maybe tomorrow, maybe longer.” Rather than set her down, the tails let Xayah go unceremoniously and dropped her in a cum-stained pile of naked vastayan, right in the inn’s hallway. Before Xayah could get her wits about her, Ahri closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By ‘preparations’, Ahri meant ‘take a bath and pamper herself for a job well done’. With her mind charmed and that magic made all the more potent by Ahri’s cum though, Xayah fully believed her. There was just one problem. After several moments, she got to her knees and pounded on the door. “Ahri!” she called out. “Ahri, I need my clothes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even think to ask how Ahri knew it was Rakan who had turned into a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ahri was already gone out the window, humming cheerfully to herself as she headed to the nearest bathhouse. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xayah slowly twisted around, laying on one hip and propping her weight up with both of her hands pressed against the inn’s smooth wood floor. She gaped in shocked silence at Ahri’s door, her eyes wide and her pupils dilated from the effects of the kitsune’s cum. Did she really just… throw Xayah out of the room like she was? The </span>
  <span>vastayan rebel’s face and chest were coated in Ahri’s fresh spunk, and she didn’t have a stitch on her other than her knee high boots and her bracers. Any moment, someone might walk out of their room or come up the inn’s stairs. With nothing else in their hallway, the first thing they would see would be a thoroughly debauched celebrity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment her shock wore off, Xayah’s heart began to pound away in her chest, her panic immediate and escalating quickly. She crawled over to the door and pressed her body up against it, heedless of how it smeared the cum on her tits across the wood. “Ahri!” she shouted as she began to pound at the door with her closed fist. “Ahri, I need my clothes!” As hard as she knocked and as long as she went, the kitsune never answered. Her cheeks growing red, Xayah let her fist slide down and turned her head, pressing her ear against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a peep. “Shit,” she whispered in defeat, her legs spilling out under her as she slipped from her knees to her thighs. Groaning, she only kept herself from becoming a limp pool of bird woman by flattening her hands against the floor and pressing her brow against the unyielding door. “Shit, shit, shit.” She needed to figure something out, and she needed to figure it out soon. But Xayah’s mind wasn’t as sharp as it should be, not while she was under Ahri’s intoxicating spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she would have just thought to try the doorknob right away, she would have found that it wasn’t even locked. Though Ahri was a complete and utter bitch, she wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She left it unlocked for her new slut, only really closing it on her in the first place to give herself a head start lest Xayah chase after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe if Xayah had a few minutes alone in the hallway, she probably would have tried the doorknob eventually. Unfortunately for her, she heard the very bottom stair creak as one of the bar patrons planted their weight on it. “Fuck,” she groaned again, bumping her head against the door in frustration before shoving up to her feet. After a quick glance along the hallway, she darted over to her nearest egress, an open window just several steps down from Ahri’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe, just maybe, if Xayah wasn’t panicking and approached the situation with a calm, level head, she would have waited a moment and heard the weight on the bottom step ease off. The patron that had inadvertently threatened to catch her in her compromised state went back to the bar and ordered another drink, taking their time in nursing it. It would be another hour before anyone else left their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vastayan rebel nimbly vaulted out of the window and landed crouched in the bushes just a storey down. She closed her eyes and shivered, a warm and white trickle running down her cheek and touching the corner of her lips. Without thinking about it, she darted her tongue out and licked up the cum, her shiver progressing to a full shudder across her body, her cunt already welling up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was safe. No one could see her. No one could stop her. With no reason to stop herself, she began to indulge her base desires. Some little part of Xayah struggled to justify it, sure that she would regret it the moment her compromised mind was free of the lust that had taken over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Xayah whispered to herself in a groan, closing her eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from sliding a hand up her face to scoop up more of Ahri’s delicious jizz, her other darting down between her thighs as she adjusted her stance. The vastayan felt like a whore as her digits found her clit and began to play at it, but she didn’t care, licking Ahri’s cum off her fingers while she quickly worked herself towards an orgasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rakan wouldn’t mind. It’s-- it’s there. It’s not like I can just make it go away, it has to come off me somehow and this is just the cleanest way to do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to picture his cock while she did, but her mind just kept drawing up Ahri’s instead over and over again, until Xayah simply gave up and embraced it in the heat of the moment. Remembering the taste of it and the feel of it on her tongue, the vastayan rebel found herself right on the edge of cumming, but a soft breeze made her realize her other fingers, damp with her saliva, had grown cool. The fingers pleasuring her clit froze in place. The last thing that she wanted to do was cum without another ounce of Ahri’s spunk in her mouth, though she told herself it was for the sake of cleaning herself up. Swiping as much as she could off the curve of her breast, she stuck her cum coated fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, picking up where she left off on her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened almost instantly after that. Xayah’s lips sealed around the two fingers in her mouth, using them to smear Ahri’s taste against her tongue as much as she used her tongue to lick them clean. Her moans were loud but muffled, vibrating around her digits. By reflex, her head ducked down with her chin towards her chest, her shoulders tightening and her knees trying to squeeze together as though they might succeed in stopping Xayah from crossing a line at the last minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t. A moment later, she sank back on her ass and let her fingers pop free of her mouth, panting for breath and staring up at the sky with hazy eyes. Though it wasn’t why she had decided to masturbate, she found herself thinking a bit more clearly in the immediate aftermath, the female equivalent of post-nut clarity pushing against Ahri’s charming spell. As her chest heaved, she pushed through the fog that remained in her mind to figure out how she would get out of this mess without Rakan finding out what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, while his cock disappearing and his gender flipping overnight was a big problem in their relationship Xayah walking in the front door of their home, naked and plastered with cum would probably overtake it and end things on the spot. She wracked her brain for a solution, slowly laying back until she was sprawled out on her back, her thighs splayed out wide. While she thought, or at least thought she was thinking, she got back to work on her clit and on cleaning herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reason for her not to be productive, right? At least, that’s what she told herself. She took her time working out a solution, wanting to make sure it was well-reasoned and viable. That definitely wasn’t an excuse for her to keep cumming to the taste and memory of Ahri’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she was ‘clean’, it took Xayah the better part of an hour to start sneaking her way across town without anyone catching a glimpse of her bare body, and then quarter of an hour to reach the destination that she settled on. There was only one place in town where she could get rid of Ahri’s powerful scent and also find a new set of clothes (by stealing them, unfortunately). It was also one of the only places in town where a naked woman wouldn’t be seen as an odd thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she waited for the lobby to empty out, Xayah tugged off her boots and set them aside, knowing their heels might give her away; she was only going to have a small window to get inside the bathhouse without anyone noticing her. The last thing she wanted was for the loud click of her bootheels to give her away, drawing the attention of an attendant or another staff member. She tucked them away in her hiding spot, then settled in to wait. It wasn’t long until her opportunity presented itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the coast was clear, Xayah darted out of her nook with a burst of the agility she normally reserved for Summoner’s Rift, her bare feet pounding against the ground, her hair flowing wildly behind her and her breasts bouncing uncomfortably throughout, denied any form of support by her nudity. She slipped into the building and immediately slowed, padding through as lightly as she could on her bare feet, scarcely even letting herself breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her amazement, she got through the lobby and into the women’s changing area without anyone noticing her. She couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her lips and didn’t try to, feeling jubilant. The only thing that remained now was for her to find something to wear and tuck it away, so she could dip into the baths, wash up, then get dressed and get out the door before whomever </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> owned her outfit was any wiser. She didn’t feel great about it, but it had to be done, and she was sure someone in the bathhouse would lend them something to wear home -- if nothing else, the attendants would surely have terry cloth robes for them on hand </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah set to work searching the room’s cubbies and lockers, but before long she realized she had two very distinct problems on her hands. For one, she wasn’t finding much in the way of options. She hadn’t expected to find a perfect fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> away, not with her perfect tits, thick ass and slim frame that few women could match. Still, she expected to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even though it was getting towards the middle of the afternoon, the changing room was nearly empty. Why wasn’t anyone there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second problem was far more pressing. She was getting horny again. In truth, she had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span> being horny, not with the faintest taste of Ahri’s cum left on her tongue, but now her nipples were growing hard enough to cut diamonds and her damp pussy was starting to flood once more, aching with need. Xayah closed her eyes, wishing she could simply will her pussy dry. “Why now?” she whined to herself, closing her eyes and leaning her weight against the last shelf of cubbies without quite looking into it. “Fuck,” the vastayan slut whispered in resignation, her hand dropping down between her legs to once again lavish her needy clit with the attention it clamored for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a shaking sigh as she began to answer its call, eyes opening to small slits. Almost immediately, her eyes fell on what was inside the cubby, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> garment Xayah had found in the whole changing room so far. Her fingers froze and her eyes widened suddenly. “What the..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahri’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress? There was no way that was Ahri’s dress. After a few seconds of slack-jawed staring, she reached out and grabbed it out of its cubby, pulling it back and staring blankly at it. Sure as her feathers were sharp, it was. “What the fuck?” she whispered. Why was Ahri here? Did she follow Xayah to the bathhouse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Xayah realized after a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she couldn’t have. This is why she wasn’t in her room. She came straight here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What Xayah didn’t realize was that she had followed Ahri’s almost exact path after diving out the inn’s second floor window, led by both her nose and by Ahri’s magic. It was the other way around. In fact, Xayah had ‘overlooked’ numerous garments she could have snagged off laundry lines, some from women she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>shared a size with her. She didn’t even need a bath. There were numerous places she could have hopped in the river that were completely discreet. Xayah was well acquainted with them -- really, her and Rakan were well acquainted with anywhere they could lay low and have a quick fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah’s mouth went dry -- her real mouth, her cocksucking mouth -- but only for a moment. She swallowed, then started to move her fingers again, not even bothering to move from her spot standing out in the open. Slowly, she tugged the dress closer. It still smelled like Ahri. “Oh,” she moaned softly to herself as she settled her weight and began to get off for what must have been the fourth or fifth time that afternoon, “fuck. Ahri--” she whispered, Rakan the furthest thing from her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing, you stupid gash?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah let her eyes drift shut, muffling her next moan with a harsh bite on the swell of her bottom lip. She could remember everything about Ahri facefucking her so clearly, right down to how she degraded and humiliated the vastayan rebel with every word out of her lips. She remembered it so well that it sounded like she was growling throatily in Xayah’s ear, making it twitch and making a shiver run down her spine. “Ahri,” she murmure again, beseeching the name, almost wishing that the kitsune really was right there behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Ahri snapped, grabbing a fist full of Xayah’s deep red hair and yanking it back, making her yelp and shriek in surprise, her eyes snapping wide open, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck are you doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” She pulled hair painfully hard, making the vastayan rebel crane her neck back, blinking rapidly as she looked up and aside at Ahri, her mouth hanging over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Xayah regretted wishing for anything at all. Ahri’s expression was </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and rightfully so. Ahri had just walked in on Xayah practically seconds from burying her face in the kitsune’s dress while she was masturbating. In her position, Xayah would have been equally murderous. She would have been anything but understanding, no matter what the excuse was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Ahri snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even knowing that, she couldn’t exactly empathize with Ahri. The black-haired fox was clearly fresh from the bath, her long tresses hanging wet and wild. Her angry sneer promised no forgiveness. “I-I couldn’t help myself,” she squeaked out, no louder than a whisper, not even thinking to apologize for it -- because she knew that if she had a do-over, she’d make the same mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri snarled, grabbing Xayah by the hip and digging her clawed fingernails into her fair flesh. “You couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>help yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she spit back in a mocking jeer, making Xayah gasp out again when she pulled on both hair and hip, pulling Xayah back from the shelf of cubbies and then shoving her away from it altogether. The vastayan’s fingers let go of the kitsune’s dress. Neither woman paid it any more mind as it fell to the floor. “You couldn’t help yourself from coming in here and acting like a cock-hungry whore? Haven’t you already had enough for one day?” she asked Xayah as she whirled to face her, her words stabbing, sharp as a knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah stumbled, almost slipping on the wet trail Ahri left behind her. Most people wore a towel when they came out of the baths, but not Ahri. Not now and certainly not any other time Xayah saw her just out of the shower. She was naked and dripping, full of anger and spite and fully deserving an apology. Xayah </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> acting like a cock-hungry whore, after all. But the vastayan swallowed, unable to meet Ahri’s gaze or muster up words. She couldn’t take her eyes off her body, not when it would mean looking away from the perfection of the kitsune’s impossibly perfect breasts, perky in spite of their considerable size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when it would mean looking away from the massive canine cock hanging between Ahri’s thighs, just as impressive flaccid as it was hard. She shuddered, her mind wrenching back to the last time she had a real taste of it. Had it really only been a couple of hours ago? It felt longer. She realized she was staring, mouth agape, and slowly closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Ahri muttered under her breath, one of her hands curling into a fist and then back again. After a moment of simmering, she mastered her irritation. This had happened before, but it was more her fault than Xayah’s. If Xayah was acting this slutty and practically chasing Ahri across town, the kitsune had misjudged the power behind her magic. There was nothing to do about it now. Only time would lessen its potency. She rested a hand on the curve of her hip and narrowed her eyes at Xayah, letting her stare while Ahri figured out what she would do with the dumb slut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer was insultingly obvious for how long it took Ahri to settle on it: since she was there, Ahri really had no reason not to just use her again. She needed to cement Xayah’s dependence on her until there was no way the bird-brained hooker would ever even think of finding someone else to help her recover Rakan’s missing cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah didn’t budge an inch as Ahri strutted forward, her sneer softening. She didn’t even look away from Ahri’s cock as her steps made it sway, a rush of blood already getting it to swell anew. “I’m starting to see what happened to Rakan,” the kitsune murmured, reaching up and tenderly running her hand along the curve of Xayah’s cheek. Her soft touch had the vastayan closing her eyes and sighing, leaning her face into it, sweet and vulnerable. “Yes, it’s all starting to make sense now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri leaned closer, smirking openly, a sharp contrast to the caring tone she affected, unseen by Xayah. Lips close enough to Xayah’s ear that her breath made the vastayan shiver, she whispered a heap of bullshit. “You’re the real reason Rakan lost his cock, Xayah. It’s all your fault,” she continued, her eyes lidding with malicious satisfaction. Her other hand left her hip, her fingers slipping gracefully between the delta of Xayah’s thighs. “You and your cursed cunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Xayah moaned, her hips shifting as she pressed herself into the caress of Ahri’s slender digits. Knowing that Xayah would soon open her eyes, Ahri mastered her smirk, gently rubbing her conquest’s clit the way she knew any woman would like. The effect on the vastayan rebel was immediate, her face flushing as she bit down on her bottom lip savagely. While Ahri waited, she slid her fingers up from Xayah’s cheek to her hair. The words took her a moment. “Me and my… m-my cursed-- wait, what?” she asked, slowly opening her eyes and gazing dumbly at Ahri through the thick, dark fan of her eyelashes, her confusion clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Ahri had knotted her fingers in Xayah’s hair again, making her grunt softly. “You worthless slit, you heard me,” the kitsune snarled cruelly, flipping the script. “You’re why your boyfriend lost his cock.” She pinched Xayah’s clit roughly and ignored the immediate squeal of pain it brought on, stepping close enough to the vastayan that their breasts began to push together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing Xayah’s abused clit, she began to spank the poor woman’s pussy with short slaps, each one making the bird-brained bimbo gasp out shrilly and flinch back -- but with Ahri’s grasp on her, she wasn’t going anywhere the kitsune didn’t want her to. “You’ve got a cursed cunt, bitch! Do you get it now?” Ahri jeered, steering Xayah in the exact direction she wanted her to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Xayah whined out, reaching out to grab at Ahri’s delicate wrist. Though her fingers closed around it, she didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make her stop. “Ahri! P-please, stop--” Each slap against her cunt made her pussy throb with pleasure, each shock of pain shooting through her body like a little orgasm of its own, until she was all but sure she would squirt on the next one. As she braced herself for that moment to come and go, tense with anticipation, the back of her calves hit the changing room’s bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next slap never came. Ahri shoved Xayah down to the bench, shoved her all the way down until she was laying flat on her back, her breasts spilling out to the sides. Before Xayah even had a chance to consider sitting up, Ahri swung a leg over her and the bench, straddling Xayah’s rib cage before planting her voluptuous ass right on top of it. Though Xayah could feel the damp warmth of Ahri’s cunt press against her skin, she never registered what it belonged to, never even stopped to consider Ahri was a woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was far more concerned -- far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- with Ahri’s cock and balls, as the former came to slap down on her chest and the latter came to rest heavily on her. “Ahri,” Xayah moaned out, wanting to press for an explanation but caring far more about what was obviously about to happen. She began to lift her hands, though she had no real idea what she was going to do with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri had her dumb slut covered in that department, thankfully, grabbing the other woman’s hands and lifting them to the sides of her breasts. “Make yourself useful for something </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> than making cocks disappear,” she sneered down at Xayah, who obeyed without thinking, pressing her hefty tits together and around Ahri’s fully erect cock, engulfing it in a way she couldn’t engulf Rakan. There was nothing wrong with Rakan’s cock, but it just wasn’t quite big enough to make a proper titjob worth the effort. Ahri didn’t have that problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Xayah moaned as she sank her fingers deep into the flesh of her tits, amazed at just how good Ahri felt and fit between them. Feeling increasingly dizzy with lust, she began to clumsily work her tits up and down the length of Ahri’s cock, but she quickly learned those movements wouldn’t be necessary. With a growl, Ahri began to thrust her hips, driving her cock through Xayah’s cleavage over and over again, still slick with the bath’s water. Fully hard now, it was long enough that each thrust bumped its head against her chin, smearing dabs and drops of precum along her throat and her jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly comfortable. That was the only reason Xayah lifted her head and sought to cushion each blow from Ahri’s battering ram of a cock with her tongue. That was absolutely the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason. It wasn’t because she was desperate for another taste of Ahri’s cock and her delicious, intoxicating cum. Holding her breasts together for Ahri to use as she pleased, Xayah tried to lick at her cock’s slit whenever it was close enough for her to take a stab at it. At one point, without thinking, she tried to catch the crown of Ahri’s dick with her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That earned her a sudden, jolting slap across her cheek that left it red and stinging. “Skank, you’ve got no idea what to do with a cock. That’s why your boyfriend doesn’t have one anymore,” Ahri sneered down at her, not stopping her thrusts for even an instant in spite of the crack of her wrist, absolutely relentless and without mercy in her use of Xayah. “Just be a good bitch and lay there. You’ll earn a reward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahri,” the vastayan whore moaned out, squeezing her eyes shut and doing her best to obey, though her hips squirmed with a mind of their own, desperate to get her pussy’s lips or her clit against something she could grind on. It didn’t take very long after that for Xayah to receive her reward, when Ahri half-rose to her knees and pulled her cock free of the vastayan’s cleavage, growling as she jacked herself to completion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, Ahri showered Xayah’s sweet face with spray after spray of her spunk. Despite how much she cummed the first time, Ahri’s balls more than matched the last load she gave her new bitch, leaving her skin slick and sticky and slimy with her baby batter. She marked Xayah’s eyelids and she painted her cheeks white, then stuck the head of her cock right against Xayah’s moaning, parted lips and filled her mouth. Through sheer force of will, Ahri held back the last of her load until she pulled back and could jizz all over Xayah’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally done, she sighed and leaned down, ruffling Xayah’s hair in a way that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> condescending if the woman wasn’t so far gone, lost in a word that consisted solely of Ahri’s cum and cock. There was a very deliberate purpose behind it, something other than utter bitchiness. She wanted to make sure that when she left, Xayah </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take a bath before the cum had a chance to dry. Once she was happy with the mess she had made, she leaned back and reached between Xayah’s thighs, smearing the excess cum it left on her fingers all over her whore’s cunt to clean them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t mean to make Xayah cum on the spot, but she still did the moment the heel of Ahri’s hand brushed against her clit. The kitsune smirked and rolled her eyes as Xayah let out a shrill gasp, hips bucking as her legs tensed and relaxed rhythmically. When the vastayan’s wet cunt had finally finished cleaning her digits, Ahri rose to her feet, flicked the last drop of cum off the tip of her cock and into Xayah’s mouth, then sashayed over to get her dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Xayah finally cleaned off her eyes and flickered them open, Ahri was long gone. After bathing (and having another fair share of Ahri’s leftover facial as dessert), she ended up going home in a terry cloth robe with no idea what she would even tell her boyfriend turned girlfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You really don’t look like a Rakan to me, you know,” Ahri mused as she stared into her unlucky victim’s yellow eyes, already feeling her cock begin to harden. Though they were glassy with arousal, this female version of Rakan had eyes like gemstones, the kind of eyes a poor poet might dedicate dozens of pages to, the kind of eyes a simpering lover might say they had lost themselves in at first glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitsune, of course, was neither of those things. Focusing on Rakan’s eyes, her first thought was how prettily they would lid and squeeze shut if Ahri fucked her face. From the moment she walked in the door, Ahri knew that she wanted her. She knew that she wanted to break in her beestung lips, surely made with no other purpose than sucking cock. It was her fault that Rakan had turned into a woman, and she knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be a sexy little thing when the spell took effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ahri really hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be so fucking gorgeous. It was unfair. Though she wouldn’t show it, she was downright envious of some of the features Rakan had developed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… what do you mean?” Rakan asked breathily, leaning her weight back on the kitchen counter, her tone nothing if not distracted, and with good reason. Ahri had arrived early in the morning, and Rakan answered the door before Xayah could get out of bed. The conversation that followed when she got dressed and joined them downstairs was incredibly awkward, at least for Xayah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri smiled all throughout it, and Rakan was shockingly okay with enlisting her help once they laid out all the facts for him. “Rakan is a handsome name, but you’re far too beautiful for it. I know you want your cock back, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were fifteen minutes into Ahri’s inspection. Rakan, who barely owned even a real shirt before this, was wearing one of Xayah’s silk robes, dusky pink with a black border and floral designs. It hung open, her borrowed bra tossed aside -- ten long minutes had been spent on her tits alone. Her panties were tugged down around her knees, her feet set shoulder-width apart to let Ahri have free access to her virgin pussy. She had to know what she was working with, after all. Rakan didn’t show any signs of minding it one bit, and she didn’t seem to care that Ahri was standing far up in her personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah stood just off to the side, her arms folded under her bust. Unlike Rakan, she wasn’t the least bit comfortable with what Ahri was busy doing to her boyfriend turned girlfriend, but she watched on with pursed lips, refusing to look away. Of course, her eyes were honed in on the pair’s hips, watching how Ahri practically fingered Rakan and watching how the bulge of Ahri’s cock began to press against the front of her dress. She couldn’t deny her jealousy, or that it had less to do with Ahri groping her lover and more to do with Ahri groping </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until we’ve cured you and Xayah,” Ahri continued after a significant pause, “we should give you a new name. I’m partial to Raka,” she decided on the spot. As she said the name, she chrisitiened it by sliding two fingers right into Raka’s soaked cunt and gently crooking them. The effect on the genderbent woman was immediate, her eyelashes fluttering as she gasped her pleasure, fingers gripping the counter all the tighter. “Hm. Didn’t expect you to have a g-spot,” the kitsune mused to herself, sliding her fingers free despite Rakan’s best attempts to keep her in there, pussy squeezing on reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m okay with Raka,” the renamed woman mumbled, her next words softer, delivered in almost a mournful moan. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Xayah interjected, unfolding her arms. “Won’t people confuse her with Soraka?” she asked with a frown, finally getting her mind off of Ahri’s cock. “I really don’t want to think about that unicorn whenever-- mmph?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri shut her up quickly and effectively, tucking those damp digits into Xayah’s open mouth and pressing down on her tongue. “I need you to tell me how that tastes compared to his cum,” she told Xayah matter-of-factly, which was of course a thick load of bullshit. She had no patience for her fucktoy talking back to her, however well-intentioned it was. Things just hadn’t progressed to the point where she could openly punish Xayah for it in front of Rakan, as delightful as it would be to make Rakan -- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raka</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- watch while she slapped Xayah silly with her dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left to her own devices, Raka snuck her hand between her thighs and picked up where Ahri left off, content to trust someone who had real experience with this sort of thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Ahri’s mild surprise, Xayah hesitated for only a moment before seeming to accept the ‘task’ given to her, sealing her lips around Ahri’s fingers and quickly beginning to roll her tongue over them. If she was using her cocksucking technique to try and turn Ahri on, it worked wonders. After a moment, Ahri pulled her digits free and lifted her eyebrows, waiting expectantly for the answer she didn’t really care about getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweeter,” Xayah murmured, taking a moment longer to open her eyes, her expression deliciously wanton and willing like the whore she was. Feeling herself come to full mast, Ahri knew she couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be a moment,” Ahri told Raka offhandedly, who moaned what may or may not have been her understanding. She then grabbed Xayah by the elbow and guided her through the nearest door, the kitchen’s small walk-in pantry. It was a cozy fit for one person but cramped for two. Though it was dark, the pair and their animalistic eyes could see as though it were well lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a single step, Ahri put herself just as close to Xayah as she had been to Raka, forcing her to take a step back and press herself flat against the wall. One of Ahri’s hands clapped against the wall right beside her head, supporting her weight as she leaned in face-to-face with the vastayan slut. “Whose cum do you like better? Mine, or his, back when he had any?” she asked, her eyelids hanging heavily over her foxlike eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question stunned Xayah, and at once she was at a loss for words on how to answer it. “I don’t--” she began, distracted from Ahri’s real intent. Her other hand’s claws slashed out. If Xayah had been wearing her armor, there was no way Ahri’s claws could slash through her attire. Dressed casually, though, they cut like a hot knife through butter. She gasped her surprise, sucking in a breath and flattening all the more against the wall as the claws slashed again and again, each successive attack turning more and more of Xayah’s clothes to ribbons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short order, Xayah was left in shredded clothes. Though her bra was compromised and her breasts had spilled free, the one thing Ahri left intact was her panties. The kitsune placed the tip of her claw just below Xayah’s navel and began to trail it down, scratching Ahri’s skin and threatening far worse. “Tell me,” the kitsune said far more quietly, her voice cool as ice, “whose cum you like better. Mine, or Rakan’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah didn’t want to say it out loud, but she knew she had to. Not because of what Ahri would or wouldn’t do if she didn’t, but because it was the honest truth. She swallowed thickly as Ahri’s claw caught on her panties and whispered her answer. “Yours.” Though she had given it, she had more to say, and having finally admitted that she preferred Ahri’s cum, the words just tumbled out of her. “And-- your cock. They’re both so much better,” she mumbled, drawing in a sharp breath when Ahri cut her panties down the middle and peeled them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good answer,” Ahri whispered, her generous lips curving with a small smile that made Xayah’s heart throb. “But that’s a lie and you know it, gash. How can you possibly prefer my cum and my cock when you can’t compare it to Rakan’s?” she pressed. “I’ll accept that you might like them better in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’m not asking about that,” she bullshitted, having never specified such a thing. “I’m asking about your pussy. You’ve never had my cock in your pussy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah’s eyes widened dramatically, her jaw falling. “My-- your cock in my pussy?” she asked Ahri softly, as though the idea had never occurred to her before the kitsune voiced it. “But… we can’t.” The fox woman smiled crookedly, balling up Xayah’s torn panties into a shapeless ball and lifting them up to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to if I’m going to cleanse your cunt of its curse and return his cock, Xayah.” Ahri’s dark, slender eyebrows arched upwards on her forehead, her own eyes widening, mocking Xayah whether or not she realized it. “Unless you’re happy with him as he is, in which case… well, you never struck me as a lesbian, but good for you.” When Xayah opened her mouth to issue a rebuttal, Ahri took her opportunity to stuff the makeshift gag into place, well aware that this whore wasn’t going to stay quiet without it. She already knew that Xayah would willingly take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vastayan seemed ready to sputter and spit it out at the taste of herself, but Ahri glared at her and clicked her tongue in disapproval, putting a swift end to the protest. That done, she let her hand fall down to the hem of her dress and tugged it up, letting her hard cock flop free. “So,” Ahri whispered as she grabbed herself and thwacked her thick piece of meat against Xayah’s pussy. “What will it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She asked the question as though they didn’t both already know what Xayah’s answer would be. Xayah closed her eyes tightly and squirmed, her head pressing back against the wall when Ahri decided to ramp up the pressure, running the head of her girthy cock against Xayah’s clit. “You don’t even need to take the whole thing today,” she promised in a soft whisper. “Just the tip,” she promised, a cruel idea already forming in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Xayah nodded without opening her eyes. Ahri only grinned, not saying another word as she leaned down to hook an arm under one of Xayah’s knees, meaning to fuck her right where they stood, holding her leg up. To her surprise, Xayah shifted her hips and hiked her leg even higher, her ankle coming to rest against Ahri’s shoulder. It was a bit much for receiving ‘just the tip’. The fox shook her head at the bird-brained bimbo’s flexibility and eagerness, deciding against teasing her any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed hold of her cock again, angling and positioning herself at Xayah’s entrance, slowly pushing inside and giving her exactly what Ahri had promised her: the tip of her cock, its stiff head spreading her slick cunt wide almost immediately, her tight hole clamping around it tight enough that it was almost hard for Ahri to move. Xayah let out a long, lewd moan that the gag just barely managed to muffle. By instinct, she looped one of her arms around Ahri’s shoulders, her nails clawing against the other woman’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri would make her pay for that, but not right now. Not while she was making sure there was no doubt in Xayah’s mind whose cock felt better in her fuckhole, not until she would openly and candidly admit it. For a moment, Xayah got to enjoy the sensation of her pussy being spread far wider than Rakan had ever managed. For the last twenty four hours, this was all she wanted. Even when she wasn’t consciously thinking about it, it was in the back of her mind. Last night she had slept fitfully, dreaming about Ahri fucking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And since it was only the tip, she wasn’t even really cheating on Rakan. That’s what she told herself, anyway, nevermind everything else Ahri had done to Xayah’s body. She was wound up enough that she felt like just a minute or two of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be enough to make her cum. Cumming from just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t cheating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Ahri’s hard thrust pushed through the incredible resistance that Xayah’s cunt put up against her, going from giving her just the tip to going balls deep inside of the other woman. It shoved Xayah’s back up hard against the wall, even knocked the back of her head against it, but the vastayan didn’t feel any of it. In that moment, she came harder than she had ever came before, her toes curling and her nails almost cutting bloody rakes into Ahri’s back, even through the dress. It felt like every muscle in her body locked up powerfully in one instant and released just as strongly in the next instant. The leg bearing her weight threatened to give out beneath her, but Ahri’s presence kept her upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xayah stopped making excuses about what made what she was doing okay. She stopped thinking altogether, only able to focus on the waves of pleasure that shot through every inch of her body. Maybe she would have come to her senses if that was the end of it, but it wasn’t. Ahri pulled almost all the way out of Xayah’s spasming cunt, then thrust right back inside, again and again, soon setting off Xayah’s fireworks all over again, making the poor woman’s nostrils pump desperately for the air that the gag denied her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahri shifted, leaning her weight on her forearm instead of her hand. She brought her lips close to Xayah’s ear, her voice throaty and low, purring out the words as she pumped away into Xayah’s cunt. “You’re such a fucking whore. Look at how easily I’m doing this to you. Your precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raka</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just outside, probably wondering where we are, and you’re busy cumming like a bitch in heat on my dick. You’re into this kind of thing, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s-- she’s right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xayah dimly realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s so right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered her lips to Xayah’s neck as she fucked the cheating whore, biting down on the side of her neck and sealing her lips around it, starting to suck away and leave her a lasting reminder of what happened here. It wouldn’t be her problem if Rakan noticed it and started asking questions. As she finished the hickey, she gave one final pump into Xayah’s pussy and then flooded her bitch’s cunt with her cum with a growl, even overflowing her womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to set Xayah off again, but as tempting as it was for Ahri to stay inside her pussy, Rakan was waiting for them, and it was only a matter of time before the other bird-brained bimbo thought to check the pantry. It was a small wonder she hadn’t already. Ahri reached up and pulled the gag from Xayah’s mouth, finally letting the poor girl gasp in a real breath. She got about half of one before Ahri’s hand clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet, only letting go once her heaving shoulders slowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right afterwards, she stuffed the slightly damp panties into Xayah’s gaping pussy, plugging it to make sure she didn’t leak cum all over the floor. Shoving Xayah’s leg off her shoulder and letting the poor woman slide limp to the floor, Ahri turned and stepped over to the pantry’s door, cracking it open to see if Raka was right there. While she had no regrets, actually getting out of the pantry without being spotted was going to be a challenge if the genderbent champion was out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, and then blinked again. Raka was almost exactly where they left her, having slid down against the kitchen counter, still busily playing with her pussy, her eyes squeezed shut and her body trembling in the afterglow of at least one orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not as much of a challenge as I thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ahri reflected. Raka might have already been a bigger slut than her girlfriend was. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb">Discord server</a>, as well as occasionally get previews and early access to new stories. You can also follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/niteynyx">Twitter here</a>. Contact information below.</p><p>Email: niteynyx@gmail.com<br/>Discord: nitenyx#8654</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>